Acceptable
by Brandywine421
Summary: PG for language. Tragedy strikes Lucas' family.
1. One

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to One Tree Hill.

AN: One of my first One Tree Hill Fics. Let me know what you think. Written immediately following "The Living Years" when all the kids are on the public court playing ball. AU after that. Upbeat for this chapter only. Angst/tragedy to come. 

Acceptable

Was he acceptable now? 

He had never really fit in. He was the quiet brain in the back of the class. The bastard son of Dan Scott. People had never spoken to him in the hallway, not a muttered hello, just a whispered 'look at that kid' in his direction. He was lucky if he got that much. Not that he cared. He was content with his life. His mother loved him and taught him that he was special. His uncle took care of him and his mother. He didn't need a father, he didn't even need his name. Being Lucas had always been enough to satisfy him. 

He wondered when that changed. Sitting here now, his arm tossed around his new 'girlfriend', Brooke. He liked her. He liked her a lot. She smelled like cinnamon. Sexy cinnamon. The kind that left a cool heat in your mouth after you tasted it. He liked Brooke a lot. 

His mother wouldn't like Brooke. They would have nothing in common. His mother, the town pariah, would frown on this spitfire that he was currently involved with. Brooke was sultry and oozed sex. She wanted him and didn't care who knew it. His mother would blush at the things Brooke would say to him. Shit, he blushed just thinking about her words. 

"Hey, Luke! Halftime's over!" Jake called from across the court. Brooke distracted him with her red lips on his and her tongue probing his mouth.

"I'll be back," Lucas whispered when she released him for air. He sprinted onto the court to join his friends. 

After the live show at his mother's café earlier, Lucas had invited his team members from the Whitey-imposed hiatus to join him and his local friends on their outdoor court. Surprisingly, with Nathan's attendance, most of the kids had shown up. His long-time teammates from streetball had actually welcomed a match between the 'real' ball-players that played in a gym. Peyton, Haley and Brooke had taken babysitting duty from Jake who had brought his daughter along. Lucas couldn't help thinking that the only person out of the three that he would trust with his child would be Haley. She had taken care of him all these years and continued to prove that unconditional love transcended loyalty and romance. Haley was and always would be his best friend, even if she was kissing face with Nathan, his nemesis. 

Nathan. When did his feelings for Nathan change? He had been raised knowing that he had a brother, a rich, well-off brother that hated his guts. Until high school, he had simply accepted this as fact. When he was approached to play on the high school basketball team, he suddenly saw the hate. Nathan hated him for the simple act of existing. Nathan had done everything in his power to bring out the side of Lucas that he got from their father. The competitiveness. The anger. The confrontational rage. 

Lucas had let himself hate his brother. He had let Nathan make him into what he hated. Somehow, in the process, Nathan had made Haley see the good side of him and in turn became a better guy. It seemed to Lucas now, that Nathan was worse off with the presence of their father in his life. Lucas found himself flinching from the words Dan would use toward Nathan. Lucas was grateful for Keith and pitied Nathan for Dan. After Dan's meltdown on the court, some rumored to be drug-related, Lucas had officially let go of his rage. For Haley. She really liked Nathan and Lucas owed it to her to try and see the good side of Nathan that she was still discovering. 

Lucas met Haley's smiling eyes from across the court. She caught him watching her and stuck out her tongue at him, playfully. Brooke swatted at her from beside Peyton and the blonde just rolled her eyes. 

Peyton. He liked her too. God, it was like a dream when she was tearing at his clothes and kissing him. He wanted her so bad. He would dream about her and think about all the things he wanted to know about her. Her drawings would tear him apart sometimes with their sadness and angst. But she was too late. She took too long to figure out what she wanted. She turned him down and Brooke turned him on. 

"Luke! Where's your head?" 

Lucas returned his focus to the game. The crowd had actually increased since the café was closed and he was just getting into the groove. Basketball cleared his mind of everything except the pursuit of the goal. He wasn't a bastard on the court, he was a god. He loved the feel of the ball in his hands and it listened to him when he forced it toward the goal. The cheers meant nothing to him, just the ball edging around the rim before falling in. He had to focus. 

***** 

"Your kid looks good out there, Keith," Whitey said to his friend. 

"Who, Luke? Yeah, he's definitely got Dan's spark on the court," Keith snorted.

"Not Dan's spark, he's got your love of the game," Whitey replied. "Thanks for inviting me out to see this."

"Sucks that it took canceling basketball to bring the team together," Keith replied.

"Is that Nathan and Lucas playing on the same side? Damn, that's something I thought I'd never see outside of the gym," Whitey realized. 

"Deb kicked Dan out of the house. She told him that if he can't make up with Nathan that she wants a divorce. So Dan took him on a weekend and he ended up back here with Haley…"

"Nathan's going out with Haley? Lucas' friend? Am I really that out of the loop?" Whitey asked, surprised.

"This town was always like a soap opera," Keith laughed.

"I hope Lucas finally snagged Peyton," Whitey remarked.

"Peyton? I think her name is Brooke," Keith replied. 

"He's going out with that cheerleader? Now I know I'm getting old. That's a surprise."

"She's definitely surprising," Keith laughed. 

***** 

Nathan scored the final goal to win the game by a point. He was surprised that the game had been as close as it was considering the people he was playing against but his opponents could play as good or better than the people he was on the team with. He had actually had fun for the first time in months on a basketball court. He went around congratulating the players. He got a couple of dirty looks from people hovering around Lucas but he understood. He was the outsider on this court. This was Lucas' turf. 

When he had seen the "basketball canceled" notice on the gym a couple of days earlier, he had been relieved. He didn't think he could go back on the court after the fallout from his fall out during the game. The last thing he had seen before he lost consciousness had been his brother's face. Lucas. As if his karma was the reason his life sucked so bad. Haley was his saving grace. She was a pure soul and she liked him. She found stuff in him besides basketball that made her like him. Haley thought he was worth more than his basketball game. 

So for Haley, he was giving Lucas a chance. His brother. The 'good brother' according to the rumor mill at school. Virgin, nonalcoholic Lucas, like he was a drink or something. Nathan was the acceptable Scott son, he was the one that was claimed by his father but Lucas was the black sheep, the one unacknowledged by his father. In reality, it was different. Lucas was the one who learned family values and had good self-esteem and he was the bastard. He had really been a bastard lately. Thinking back, he would have kicked his own ass for the tricks he had pulled on his brother. 

"Hey. Nice game," Lucas stuck out his hand to shake it. 

"Yeah. You, too," Nathan said honestly. 

"You guys are actually playing nice? I never thought I'd see the day," Jake called from nearby, laughing with his baby in his arms.

"It's a fresh start for a lot of people tonight, I guess," Nathan said quietly. "Thanks for the game," He added.

"No problem. Gotta keep in shape or the coach might kick us all off the team," Lucas grinned, nodding to his uncle's truck across the parking lot.

"No way, Whitey's keeping tabs on us now?" Tim called, noticing the coach in Keith's truck.

"I guess Keith told him about it," Lucas replied, walking with Nathan toward Haley, Brooke, Peyton and Jake.

"Keith's keeping you on a tight leash with your mom out of town," Nathan commented.

"Keith? Your mom's the biggest snoop," Brooke said, hearing Nathan's words.

"My mom?" Nathan asked, putting his arm around Haley protectively after giving Peyton a sympathetic smile. 

"Deb saw us in the drugstore this morning and ratted us out to Keith," Lucas said quietly. Nathan noticed Haley's surprised glance toward Lucas. 

"What were you doing in the drugstore?" Peyton asked before anyone else. 

"Buying…stuff…" Brooke seemed to realize that Lucas was embarrassed and she whispered something in Peyton's ear.

"What?" Peyton asked, laughing despite herself. "Deb caught you buying condoms and whipped cream?"

Everyone laughed as Lucas turned bright red. 

"I bet Keith was livid," Haley laughed.

"Yeah, I caught it," Lucas smiled.

"At least she didn't tell your mom," Nathan conceded.

"Yeah. She was pretty cool about it…" Lucas responded honestly. 

"Well, guys, I need to get this girl home to bed," Jake announced, lifting Jenny's carrier into his arms.

"You need any help?" Peyton offered.

"Sure. I'll give you a ride back to your car," Jake responded.

"That's weird," Brooke said as soon as they were out of hearing distance. "Girl is attracted to guy for his kid," She laughed.

"Good for them. I hope it works out," Nathan said. "Peyton needs to be with a grown up," He added.

Lucas met his gaze for a moment, acknowledging the crack but doesn't respond. 

"Hey, Luke," Keith called from beside his truck. "I've got to go take a call but I'll see you in the morning okay?"

"Sure, Keith. I won't stay out too late," Lucas added.

Keith rolled his eyes as he got back into his truck. Whitey gave the group a wave.

"We're getting out of here," Brooke announced as soon as the headlights faded. "I need to give this boy a bath."

"Brooke, god, you're blunt!" Haley said as Nathan gave her a chaste kiss on the cheek.

"Sorry about that, she's been among the natives too long," Lucas teased. He gave Haley a quick kiss on her forehead. "I'll call you tomorrow." He turned to Nathan. "We usually play around lunchtime on Sundays, Nathan. You're welcome to join us."

"I don't want to step on any toes," Nathan replied quietly.

"You won't. We don't take names or anything, if you show up, you play. That's it," Lucas responded. He lowered his voice. "They don't know that you're the one that fucked up the court. I wouldn't mention that." He gave Nathan a smile and let Brooke pull him toward the car.

"Well? You guys have an official truce?" Haley asked him once Lucas was gone.

"I guess. I mean, I figured if you like him so much that there must be a reason. I mean, you like me, don't you?" Nathan teased, kissing her deeply. 

***** 


	2. Two

***** 

Lucas unlocked the door to his house with one hand. Brooke's hands were against his chest under his shirt. As soon as he closed the door behind him, she pulled the shirt off and tossed it on the kitchen table. 

"Hold on, cowgirl," Lucas said as she started to kiss him as she worked with her own shirt.

"Your uncle's on a call so I figure we need to go ahead and get started…" Brooke replied, following him as he made his way to the flashing answering machine.

"Let me make sure that these aren't important," He said but her fingers deftly unbuttoned his pants and he lost his train of thought.

"What did I say about a bath?" She teased, pulling him into the bathroom. 

Later, Lucas walked Brooke out to the street where her car was parked. 

"I told you we'd have fun together," Brooke teased as she pushed him against the hood of her car and kissed him deeply.

"I wish you could stay…" Lucas whispered. "Maybe we could have some more fun…"

"I don't want you to get in more trouble with your uncle, Luke. How about my house tomorrow? My folks are leaving town in the morning," She responded. 

"I'll call you in the morning."

"How about I just meet you at the court? I heard you invite Nathan…" Brooke breathed into his ear. 

"Sure. In the morning," Lucas replied between kisses. A passing car honked the horn and Brooke actually blushed. She gave him a final deep kiss and got into her car. 

Lucas was tired. His bath had quickly turned into his first time and he wasn't disappointed. Brooke, more experienced and not ashamed of this fact, had made it an adventure. She didn't make him feel inadequate, instead thanked him for letting her be his first. He really liked Brooke now. He stepped back into the house and saw the blinking messages again. He walked over and hit the button on the machine. 

The first message was in Italian. Lucas couldn't decipher anything from it except his mother's name. The next message was in english. A nurse calling from an Italian hospital. His mother had been in an accident. 

Lucas lost his breath as the nurse continued in broken english about the failed surgery to try and save his mother that failed. The next message was from another interpreter from the cooking school detailing the same thing the nurse had said with contact numbers. 

Lucas gathered his thoughts and dialed the first number from the message. He reached an English speaking person on the third transfer. His mother was dead. 

***** 

Keith heard the phone in his office ringing as he dropped the wrench he was using to adjust a car's axle. He glanced at the clock, midnight, as he got to the phone.

"Scott's garage," He answered.

"Keith. It's Lucas. Can you come home?"

"What's going on, kid?" Keith asked, wiping the grease off his face. Lucas' voice was low like a whisper.

"Something happened to Mom," Lucas replied. Keith froze.

"What? Did she call?"

"There was a couple of messages on the machine. She's dead."

Keith let himself gasp. "Lucas, are you sure?"

"I called. It's true," Lucas replied.

"Are you okay?" 

"Um…is that a rhetorical question?"

"I guess so. I'll be right there, Luke. Have you called anybody else?" Keith asked before he hung up.

"No. There's no one else to call, Keith. I…we're her only family…" Lucas whispered.

"Hang tight, kid, I'll be right there."

"Thanks, Keith…" The phone went dead. 

Keith stopped in his tracks. This was going to kill Lucas. He shouldn't be alone right now. He pulled out his wallet and looked at the numbers left with him by Karen. He picked up the phone and dialed.

"Hello?"

"Can I speak to Haley?" Keith asked.

"This is her…who's this?" She was smiling according to her voice. 

"This is Luke's Uncle Keith," He started.

"Keith? What's going on? Are you looking for Luke, 'cause he's not…"

"No. I know where he is. He's at home. Can you do me a favor and go by and check on him? I'm at the shop and it's going to be at least half an hour before I get back and…"

"What's going on?" She asked, alert now.

"Luke just called and said that something happened to Karen. He said she's dead…" Keith paused as she gasped. "And I know you're his best friend…"

"I'm on my way, I'll see you as soon as you get there…" Haley interrupted.

"Thanks, Haley…"

"Are you sure, Keith?"

"Luke sounded sure. Can you get into the house?"

"I have a key. I'm on my way," Haley replied.

***** 

Nathan and Haley were curled up on the downstairs couch when the phone rang.

"Must be the parents checking up on me," Haley said to Nathan as she reached across him to answer the phone. 

"Hello?" She answered. Nathan teased her by tickling her back as she listened to the phone. 

"This is her…" She started. Nathan stopped tickling her as she sat up stiffly, pale. She lowered her voice and Nathan couldn't hear her voice.

"Are you sure, Keith?" She asked clearly.

"Haley…" Nathan said as soon as she hung up.

"I have to go. That was Keith, Luke's uncle…" Haley started.

"Yeah?" Nathan urged. "Is everything okay?"

"He needs me to go check on Lucas…Karen's dead…" Haley said, not moving.

It took a second for Nathan to realize what she said. "What?"

"Lucas' mom…she's dead…" Haley restated.

"God…" Nathan realized.

Haley was fumbling with her jacket, still pale. "I have to go over there…Lucas is going to lose it…god…" 

"I'll come with you, Haley…" Nathan said immediately. 

"Are you sure, I mean you and Luke…"

"You shouldn't be driving and my car's right outside. I can take you faster," Nathan responded. He knew that she was right, he would probably be the last person that Lucas would want to see but he couldn't sit back and let one of his friends go through this alone. Even a friend as tentative and new as Lucas. He was still a kid that just lost his mother. His family. 

Nathan shook off his shock and helped Haley put her jacket on. He urged her to the car with his hand on her back. She was shaking. She didn't speak on the short ride to Lucas' house.

Haley rushed to the door before Nathan even turned off his car. She knocked but there was no answer. He joined her by the door as she was trying to push a key into the lock with trembling hands. He took the key from her and unlocked the door. 

Haley walked inside. "Luke? Lucas?" She called. 

Nathan followed her inside slowly as he pulled his cell phone out of his pocket. He knew that he should call Brooke, she was officially Luke's girlfriend but his first thought was of Peyton. He dialed his ex-girlfriend's number as Haley left him alone in the kitchen to look for Lucas.

***** 

"Luke? Lucas?" Haley's voice snapped him out of his daze but he didn't answer. Keith must have called her. 

"Lucas, where are you?" She called. 

He could tell by her voice that she knew. He wanted to answer her but he didn't have a voice. He didn't have any tears. He couldn't even cry for his mother. 

"Lucas," Haley whispered as she found him. He was sitting in the corner of the hallway between the bathroom and his bedroom. He had lost his strength when he went to wash his face and was sitting here. 

Haley wrapped her thin arms around him and started to cry. He put his arms around her and rubbed her back consolingly. She loved Karen, too. She was sobbing but he couldn't even cry. He wasn't even sure that he was still breathing.

***** 


	3. Three

* * *

Peyton answered the phone buzzing in her pocket. Jake was putting the baby down for the night and had invited her over for coffee. She didn't know why but Jake intrigued her after she learned about his child. He had always been a good friend, nice to everyone but she was stunned to see him caring for a child with only the help of his parents. A teenage boy taking responsibility for a newborn gave her new respect for Jake. 

"This is Peyton," She answered. 

"Peyton. It's Nathan…where are you?"

"Why do you care?" She replied automatically. 

"Listen…I'm with Haley at Luke's…" Nathan started.

"What? What are you doing over there?"

"God, Peyton, chill, okay? I called you because I know you're Lucas' friend. His mom's dead…he got a message on the answering machine and…Haley's here with him but…"

"Nate, are you serious?" She asked slowly. 

"I wouldn't joke about this, especially with you, Peyt," He replied quietly. 

"God, Nathan…that's awful," Peyton said, glancing up at Jake. 

"I thought you'd want to know…" Nathan continued.

"Yeah. You think I should come over?" She asked.

"I don't know…what do you think? I mean, Keith called Haley and she's here but…Luke doesn't look too good. Haley's crying but he's just…he's just sitting there," Nathan explained.

"I'll be there in a few minutes. Did you call Brooke?"

"Not yet. I thought…I thought of you first," Nathan admitted.

"Oh. I'll call her," Peyton replied, surprised. 

"Thanks, Peyton." 

Peyton hung up the phone and looked up at Jake. "Lucas' mother died. Nathan's over there with Haley…"

"Oh no…poor Luke…are you going over there?" He asked.

"Yeah, I think I should. Nate said that Haley's crying and Lucas is just sitting there. I just want to go make sure that he's okay," She replied.

"Yeah. My mom should be home in a few minutes and I'll join you over there. He should have his friends around him…" Jake started.

"Does he have any other family? Like, does Karen have parents or siblings?" Peyton asked.

"I don't know," Jake replied honestly. "I don't think so. And I'm not going to be the one to call Dan."

"I'll see you later, Jake," Peyton embraced him and bolted out of the door. She'd call Brooke from the car. 

* * *

Keith pulled up to the house with a lurch and parked on the curb. He was surprised to see several cars in the driveway. Nathan met him on the porch.

"Hey, Nathan…" Keith started.

"Sorry about all the people, Lucas is inside with Haley," Nathan said immediately. 

"Who called them?" Keith asked.

"I did. He's not doing so hot and I figured…he needs his friends around him," Nathan said quietly.

"Did you call your parents?" Keith asked.

"No. I didn't. I thought that would be a little much for him right now," Nathan replied. He lowered his voice. "He hasn't spoken, Keith. He hasn't said anything since we got here."

"Thanks, Nate," Keith said, stepping inside the house. Nathan followed him.

Keith recognized Jake from basketball as well as Peyton in the kitchen. He gave them a grateful nod as he followed their worried gaze to the living room.

"Lucas…Lucas, will you please say something?" Haley was asking when he walked in. Haley was sitting beside Lucas on the couch.

"Hey, Hales. Thanks for coming. Can I have a minute with him?" Keith asked her after giving her a quick hug.

"Good luck," She replied and disappeared into the kitchen.

Keith sat down beside Lucas on the couch. Lucas was frozen. His eyes were glazed and unfocused. Keith waved his hand in front of his face and Lucas blinked but didn't respond.

"Luke. Lucas. Kid, I need a sign from you that you're still with me," Keith said calmly.

Lucas blinked.

"Is that it?" Keith asked. He watched Lucas and his worry increased.

Lucas' face didn't change. "The nurse said that she was okay before surgery. Alive. But she couldn't talk because of the tube down her throat," He whispered.

"Luke…" Keith gasped. He turned away, affected. 

"Wait," Lucas said, grabbing Keith's arm gently. "But Mom knew sign language…and so did one of the doctors…it's like, a universal language, she said…" Lucas paused for a moment. "She signed…'tell my boys I love them and I'll be okay'…" Lucas met Keith's gaze with dull eyes.

"God, Luke, I'm so sorry…" Keith couldn't stop the tears from running down his face. Lucas' face remained stony.

* * *

Nathan had let Peyton and Jake inside when they arrived separately. He told them that Lucas was upset but they had been so shocked by his unresponsive form that they hadn't approached him yet. Haley had been buried against his chest ever since Keith had arrived. 

"Shh, Haley…" Nathan whispered as she started to sob. He could hear his uncle crying in the next room.

The door swung open with a bang and Brooke stepped inside, flushed. "Where is he?"

Jake stopped her from rushing into the living room. "Hey. Slow down."

"Brooke, he's like, catatonic in there and Keith's all upset," Nathan said.

"God…he loves his mom so much," Brooke said, embracing Peyton shakily.

Keith stepped into the kitchen, wiping his eyes. "Do your parents know you're all here?"

"Mr. Scott, they understand. We're here for Lucas. And anything you need," Peyton said.

"How's he doing?" Nathan asked.

"I don't know," Keith answered.

Nathan held Haley tighter as she cried harder. Brooke stepped away from Peyton and walked into the living room. Luke had his eyes closed. She kneeled beside the couch at his feet.

"Baby, can you look at me?" She whispered. She touched his face with her hand and he looked at her.

"Brooke?" His eyes cleared suddenly.

"Yeah…I know you're upset, baby, but…you're scaring your uncle Keith…" Brooke said as she wrapped her arms around him.

"What?" Lucas asked, dazed.

She released him for a moment and took his face in her hands. "Lucas. Are you okay?"

"No…I'm definitely not okay…how long have you been here?" He asked. "Is Keith here?"

"You spaced a little baby. Peyton called me. Nathan called her. Jake and Haley are in the kitchen, too. They're worried about you. So am I."

"I guess I really spaced…" Lucas whispered.

"What do you remember?"

"She's dead…" Lucas said. Brooke embraced him and he hugged her tightly.

"I'm so sorry, baby…" Brooke said. Lucas quietly started to sob.

Nathan recognized Lucas' crying at the same time as Haley. She looked up at him. "Go on. I'll make some coffee."

Haley took Peyton's hand and they went into the living room.

"Look, Luke…it's Haley…" Brooke whispered. Haley sat down beside her and he embraced her.

Nathan found the coffeepot as Jake pulled out a chair for Keith.

"Uncle Keith, I know it's late and all but…is there anyone else we should call?" Nathan asked. 

"Not tonight," Keith replied. "Are you sure you kids shouldn't be getting home?"

"My folks aren't expecting me tonight and Jake's know he's here," Nathan replied.

"And don't tell me that you'd be able to sleep," Jake added. 

"True," Keith sighed.

Nathan turned back to the coffeemaker. "Where's the coffee?"

Jake helped Nathan put on coffee while Keith flipped through Luke's scrawled notes from his phone calls to Italy.

"Guys, I'm going to make some phone calls in the back if anyone needs me," Keith announced, taking the notes and the phone into the back before they could reply.

* * *


End file.
